Artemis Malfoy
by XoxoSilentSecretsXoxo
Summary: Artemis has a secret that comes out during a mission. She's a witch. Now her father wants her to come back home to receive the dark mark and to get ready for her marriage that will happen once she graduates. How will the team react? Will Artemis take the mark? Rated T for swearing. Review please.
1. Chapter 1

Artemis Malfoy

The mission was to observe a new partner from the light. The team's minds were curious. This was rare that Batman gave them a mission that could mean everything to the Justice league. They lay quietly behind some crates and observed the witchboy. Klarion stood with an annoyed tone. He pets his familiar and kept muttering stuff.

A blonde walked in the room. His hair slicked back. "Klarion where is she?"

"Ah ah ah you need to fulfill your end of the bargain first." The witch boy taunted.

"I will take you to him once you give her to me." The blonde states.

"Fair enough. She's in this room with her petty team." The crates that the team hid behind scattered away.

Artemis takes her bow and loads it with her explosive arrow. The blonde man simply waved his hand and the bow hit the nearest wall. The team prepared to attack but, "Stop! He will kill you without hesitation."

"Artemis? You know him?" Robin asks wide eyed. Artemis nods her head simply. She hates that man with her soul. He disowned her just for getting into Gryffindor. He made her feel like she was worthless. She knows the only reason he wants her back is because she is to receive the dark mark soon. A mark she will refuse to take.

Lucius smiles which makes Artemis want to throw up. "I'm not taking it." She states. His smile falters.

In an instant Malfoy senior has his wand out and aims towards Artemis. "Crucio!" Artemis flips out of the way just in time. She reaches into her bra and pulls out a stick.

"Locomotor Mortis!" Artemis exclaims. The blonde man's legs suddenly locked. Klarion watched the battle with amusement and used a counter curse on the Blonde Man.

"Artemis y-you're a witch?" Zatanna squeaks.

"Kind of not important right now Zee! We need to leave." The archer exclaims through the mind link.

Robin throws a couple of smoke bombs and they make a dashing escape.

Once the bio ship lifted into the air all eyes turned to Artemis.

She sighs," I've been lying to you, but I had to it's against the law to tell you. I'm a witch and that blonde guy you saw is my f-father." She said the last part with venom.

"You don't seem too happy about it." Robin points the obvious out.

"He disowned me just because of one stupid thing, which I cannot share with you."

"Disowned?" Superboy questions.

"The wizarding community way of viewing things is old. For example they still make arranged marriages. Well the very old families at least." She explained. She observed everyone's faces and noticed that Wally wouldn't even look at her. "Wally-"

"Don't talk to me." He seethed through his teeth. A feeling of hurt ran through Artemis's heart.

"So how come you don't look anything like him?" Robin questioned.

"I'm wearing something called a glamour charm. Just imagine me paler. I needed to fit the role of being Paula and Laurence's daughter." Artemis explains.

When they arrived at the cave Artemis stopped the team. "Please don't tell anyone especially the league about this." She begs.

"Why?" Megan questions.

"The League tends to overlook everything. They will want to know more about it and if anyone from the Wizarding community finds out, let's just say it won't be pretty." She explains shivering at the thought.

They enter the mission room. Everyone is nervous, what are they going to tell Batman?

"The mission was a fail. We were discovered by Klarion before we could even get a glimpse of the new partner." Aqualad lied smoothly. It disturbed Artemis how smooth it came out. It seemed quite natural to him. She just hated the fact that he had lied for her. She should've just gone with her father. At least she would see her twin, Draco. He could be a prat sometimes, but she still loves him.

He didn't care if she was put in Gryffindor, he still treated her the same. She misses Hermione and Harry and even Ron. She misses Neville, who was one of her best mates –err- friends. She had seen them last in second year. The year when the Chamber of Secrets opened.

After Batman dismissed them Artemis heads towards the shower. She is stopped when she feels the vibration of her phone.

"Mom?" She asks.

"Artemis darling you need to come home." Paula says.

"Is everything alright?" Artemis starts to worry.

"Its fine sweetie I just need to talk to you."

"Ok I'll be there in ten." She hangs up. The green clad archer walked towards the zeta tube and heads for Gotham. On her way home she took out a couple of thugs, which made her 15 minutes late.

"Shit." She mumbles as she enters through her window. She quickly un dresses and casts a cleaning charm then she puts on a simple night gown. It was a silky white one with no patterns what so ever. She had it since it she was little and charmed it to grow as she did.

Quickly, the female hero heads towards the kitchen where her mom greets her with tea.

"Sorry I'm late I had to take out some muggers on the way here." Artemis takes a cup of tea and sits across from her mother figure. "So you said that there's something we need to talk about."

"Artemis it's time for you to go home." Paula takes a sip of her tea. Artemis' face clearly darkens. "You are to marry soon and you need to get in the habit of being a proper lady."

"Since when was I to marry?!" The young witch screams in confusion, her British accent obviously coming back.

"Since you were born." Paula sighs. She never wanted her god daughter to be forced into something that she didn't want to do.

"Who am I to marry?" Artemis' voice carries a curious tone to it.

"Blaise Zabini." A deeper voice sounds from the front room.

"Father."

"Artemis pleasant to see you again without the arrows." He lightly chuckles. A figure appears from behind the girls' father. Out popped a Draco Malfoy. A smile plasters on the 15 year old girls face as she sees her twin after three years.

"Draco!" She tackles her other half. "Wait did you say Zabini?" She questioned her father. He nods his head in the confirmation. "I'm guessing that there's no way to get out of it." He nods his head once again. "So you're going to force me back to Hogwarts." She states knowing the answer. Lucius nods his head again.

"I advise you to be ready tomorrow at noon." He says and ushers Draco to follow him as they flooed away.

"Looks like I'm writing a letter to batman saying that I quit." Artemis mutters under her breathe and heads to her room. She closes her door and sits on her bed, grabbing a piece of paper and pencil off her dresser.

Team,

I have to quit for personal reasons. Don't bother looking for me, I'll be gone by the time you get this. I will miss you all greatly. You are all my family and I love you. I really wanted to give you a long letter, but I'm too tired. I really wanted to get out that I love you all and I'm sorry for the lies I told.

Love,

Artemis

A few tears hit the paper she wrote on. M'gann, Connor, Robin, Zatanna, Kaldur, and Wally will be left behind. She knew better than to go and get close to people. Why did she even consider being a hero?

"_All you do is sit around and do nothing. No wonder you were disowned." Lawrence grinned evilly. Tears sprang down the fourteen year olds eyes._

She quickly pulled herself from the flash back. Oh yeah, that's why.

She lets out a huge sigh before she descends to bed. Dreaming about the hate her friends are bound to have for her.

**Question/s: 1. What was your favorite part or line? **

**2. How do you think the Gryffindor's will react to Artemis being back?**

**3. Why do you think Wally was mad?**


	2. Seeing Old faces

Chapter 2:

Artemis wakes up with a frown. Her dreams were absolutely horrid. From the dark lord ruling to her friends being dead. She knew as soon as Voldemort rose again. Wizards who plagued the streets in Gotham often talked about him. It was disturbing to hear.

She rose from her bed and looks at her clock. It's ten in the morning so she began to pack. When eleven hit the clock she put on her uniform and grabbed the letter she was to give to the team. It upset her to leave them. Her brothers and sisters, but she refused to cry. She refused to be weak, because Malfoys are not weak. They are strong and do not show emotions of negativity.

Artemis opens her window and jumps onto a nearby tree branch. She then jumps onto the roof and heads towards the alley way. She catches a glimpse of red and black and heads towards it. When she reaches it she sees Robin fighting a couple of goons.

"Arty it's good to see you here." He grins as he kicks one of the goons in the face.

"I was just taking a stroll around the neighborhood." She grins back. One of the goons throws a knife at her which slices her cheek. A trail of blood cries down her cheek as she knocks an arrow on and shoots it towards the goons' chest. It releases a net which traps him. Once they defeat all of the goons Robin turns to Artemis.

"So what brings you here this fine morning?" He questions.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same question? I mean you work with the _dark_ knight."

"Touché."

"I need you to read this to the team. Do not open it until the whole team is there." The archer hands the boy wonder a folded piece of paper. He nods with a confused mask on his face. She elopes him into a hug and kisses his forehead before muttering a bye and running off.

Robin stood there bewildered. Is Artemis leaving? The girl he grown to love as his sister. He decided not to hesitate and ran to the nearest Zeta tube. The note was clutched into his hand tightly. When he finally made it into the cave he was relieved to see the whole team there. He really didn't have the patience to wait and called them to the kitchen.

"What's up Rob?" Kid flash asked.

"Artemis… she asked me to read this to out loud to you all." Robin sighed. "Team, I have to quit for personal reasons. Don't bother looking for me; I'll be gone by the time you get this. I will miss you all greatly. You are all my family and I love you. I really wanted to give you a long letter, but I'm too tired. I really wanted to get out that I love you all and I'm sorry for the lies I told. Love, Artemis."

M'gann broke out into loud sobs and Connor comforts her. She flies out to her room and Connor follows. Her first earth sister just left without a proper good bye.

Kaldur, if he was upset he sure didn't show it. He had an internal battle on whether it's his fault she left. Was it his poor leadership skills? Maybe she was a spy? He shakes his head in discomfort of the thought.

Robin crumbles the paper up in his hand and heads towards the training room to let some steam out.

Kid flash stood frozen on the spot. How selfish can she be? Just leaving them like this. Was it because of her dad? If so why didn't she go to the team for help? He really didn't know her at all. Is her first name really Artemis? What else is she hiding?

Zatanna has a theory of why Artemis left. She decided that she was going to ask a favor of someone.

Artemis stood before her father in Malfoy manor. She was to go to her room and put some decent clothes on and then report to her mother for tea. Afterwards her brother will catch her up with what's going on with Hogwarts then they will go to Diagon Alley to get their school supplies.

"So how was your stay in America?" Narcissa questions.

"It was… Interesting to say the least." Artemis answered making sure she had a thick accent present. The rest of the time was spent with minor questions. Before she knew it was time to go catch up with her dear twin Draco.

"So anything interesting happen while I was gone?"

"Plenty." He went on about how a dragon attacked him in third year to Cedric Diggory dying last year. Artemis vaguely remembers him all she really know about him is that he's a hufflepuff. Draco won't tell her how he died which frustrates the young girl. Another interesting thing is how much he brought up 'That retched Potter". It's like he has some huge crush on him or something.

Two days after her arrival home, it was time to head off to Hogwarts. She couldn't find a compartment anywhere.

"Oof!" She bumps into someone.

"Sorry-"

"Artemis!" The boy grabs her into a bone crushing hug. It takes her a while to recognize him,

"Nevile! Oh you grown so much just look at you!" She takes in his features and he blushes. The talk for a bit until Nevile opens up a compartment.

"Is it ok if we sit with you? It's crowded everywhere else." Nevile asks the three people in the compartment.

"Sure come right in." Ginny ushered. Then as soon as Nevile moves Ginny gasps.

"Ginny what is- Artemis?" Harry asks more than states.

"In the flesh." The blonde grins, "Hey Luna."

"Hello." The dirty blonde simply says.

"Artemis what are you doing here!" Ginny exclaims.

"Just decided to come back." The archer shrugs. "So where are Ron and Hermione?"

"Whoa you got an American accent now." Nevile points out.

"Yeah I guess I do." Artemis chuckles. "So can someone answer my question now?"

Harry then mutters something that she couldn't hear.

"Speak up Harry." Artemis persuades.

"They're prefects." He mutters loudly.

"Really?" a bit of her British accent sinks into her voice. Harry and Ginny both nod. "Didn't really expect Ron to be one, no offense."

"Non taken." Ginny shrugs.

"Guess what I got for my birthday?" said Neville.

"'Another Remembrall?" said Harry, remembering the marble-like device Neville's grandmother had sent him in an effort to improve his abysmal memory.

"No," said Neville. "I could do with one, though, I lost the old one ages ago . . . no, look at this . . ."

He digs into his bag, while holding Trevor firmly. After a few minutes of hunting he pulls out a grey looking cactus.

"Mimbulus mimbletonia," he says proudly, a smile tugging his lips. "It's extremely rare…" Artemis zoned out for a bit. Thinking about the team's reaction. She knows that she has done something that might make her suspicious.

Artemis was pulled out of her thoughts by some unpleasant foul smelling goo. She was covered in the slime.

"S - sorry," Nevile gasps. "I haven't tried that before . . . didn't realize it would be quite so . . . don't worry, though, Stinksap's not poisonous," he added nervously, as Harry spat a mouthful on to the floor.

A smile spreads across Artemis' face and she let out a chuckle. She forgot about how Nevile is some-most times. At that moment the compartment door decides to open. A beautiful girl appears in the doorway; her black hair shining perfectly in the lighting. By the way Harry blushed Artemis could tell that he really likes the girl. That was the moment Artemis decided to zone out once again.

"Artemis!" She heard Hermione's voice.

"Huh?" Artemis wears a blank expression on her face.

"She's alive!" Ginny announces. "You were asleep for nearly an hour."

"Oh really? Wait… Hermione! Ron!" The archer gives them both a squeeze.

"I'm starving," said Ron, stowing Pigwidgeon next to Hedwig, grabbing a Chocolate Frog from Harry and throwing himself into the seat next to him. He ripped open the wrapper, bit off the frog's head and leaned back with his eyes closed.

"When are you not?" Hermione comments while Artemis stifles a laugh.

"Well, there are two fifth-year prefects from each house," said Hermione, looking thoroughly disgruntled as she took her seat. "Boy and girl from each."

"And guess who's a Slytherin prefect?" said Ron, still with his eyes closed.

"Malfoy," replied Harry at once, certain his worst fear would be confirmed.

"Course," said Ron bitterly, stuffing the rest of the Frog into his mouth and taking another.

"Great yet another thing to go to his head." Artemis rolls her eyes. "Wait when did the cactus goo get off?" she asks while yawning. Then she drifted into another nap.

"Artemis you need to waked up." A voice sounded as the female Malfoy stirred.

"Can I get any sleep around here?" Artemis grunts.

"Trust me you slept plenty." Ron comments.

"Yes and now you need to put on your robes we'll be arriving shortly." Hermione tells her.

After everyone's robes were on the train started to slow down. Artemis walked with Nevile to the carriages.

'What are those things, d'you reckon?' Harry asked Ron. Artemis turned around and she saw horse mutant things. Her eyes widens for a few seconds.

"What things?" Ron asks.

"Don't you see the horses Ron?" Artemis asks with curiosity at the tip of her tongue. Before Ron had the chance to answer Luna appears. She comments about Ron's owl and he nervously replies.

"So what were you two talking about?" Ron faces Artemis and Harry. Harry turns Ron around so he faces the horse.

"There's nothing there." Ron states.

"Harry I don't think he sees them." Artemis sighs.

"I think the Stinksap is infecting you two." Nevile mutters as Artemis lets out a huff. She sat in the carriage next to Harry.

"It's alright you're not going mad, I can see them to." A dream like voice tells them which makes them feel better.

**A/n: I originally was going to make this longer, but this seems like a perfect place to stop. There will be a surprise guest making an appearance next chapter ^_^ guess if you can. Oh by the way go vote on my profile for this story! It guarantees that I will update this story. Thanks for the review and follows! **

**~Jadie**


	3. Catching up

Chapter 3

Artemis walks into the great hall gracefully. She took in every detail, trying to remember everything from the past years. The only thing that stuck out like a sore thumb was a woman dressed in all pink. Artemis had to stop herself from gagging.

There is a tap on her shoulder and the archer spun around and let out a scream of excitement. Everyone had turn to look at her, but she didn't care. A smile graced her plump lips. Zatanna, her best friend, was-is at Hogwarts.

"What are you doing here Zee!?" Artemis attacked the magician with a squeeze.

"I'm studying the wizarding ways." She winked. "I talked to Professor Dumbledore before I came in and I'm a Gryffindor."

"You don't know how happy I am to see you. How did they react to the note?" Artemis whispered, looking quite defenseless for a moment.

"Let's go sit first people are starring."

Artemis rolled her eyes and led Zatanna towards Harry, Hermione, and Ron, who all seemed to be a bit depressed. The two sat and before she could introduce Zatanna, the sorting hat sung.

"Um…" Artemis slowly claps at the end of his song.

"That's interesting." Zatanna comments.

Soon the sorting began and the first one up turned out to be a Gryffindor. Artemis clapped and cheered as loud as she could. Zatanna did the same. Once everyone was sorted, Artemis heard Ron's stomach growl. It reminded her of another Red head she kno- knew.

Dumbledore stood up with a promising smile. "To our newcomers," said Dumbledore in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his lips, "Welcome! To our old hands - welcome back! Also welcome back Miss Malfoy." The headmaster winked. "And welcome miss Zatara, I hope you enjoy your year here." Heads whipped over to see the new fourth year. "There is a time for speech-making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

Out of nowhere food appeared which amazed Zatanna greatly.

"So what are you doing here?" Artemis asked while filling her plate with fruits and vegetables.

Zatanna shook her head at Artemis' plate. Even when she's surrounded by junk, the archer chooses to eat healthy. "Well I had a suspicion that you would be forced to come back, so I asked Doctor Fate to get me a meeting with Dumbledore." She shrugged. "So why didn't you tell me that you're a witch?"

Artemis shoulders slumped instantly, "I kind of wanted to leave any part of my magical life behind. I didn't ever feel a need to tell anyone about my magic."

Zatanna nodded in understanding. "So how come you left willingly?"

Artemis looked taken aback. "I didn't-"

"Arty I know you and you would have went to the team if you really didn't want to go." The black haired beauty stated.

"I'll tell you later." Artemis replied when she noticed Hermione paying a bit of attention. The bookworm quickly turned back to her conversation with a ghost, a blush still stung her cheeks.

"So how did the team take me leaving?" Artemis asked in a whisper.

"Well Kaldur was having some sort of internal battle. Megan wouldn't leave her room for anything. Connor was pissed that you made Megan cry. Robin…." Zatanna took a deep shaky breathe.

"You like him don't you?"

"I like him a lot." She admitted. "But all he talks about is Batgirl."

Artemis gave the younger girl a side hug. She didn't like the fact that Zatanna left him for her.

"Robin he spent his time in the training room. I went in there after he left and it was like a tornado went through it. I think Wally took it the worst. He was claiming that you're a spy and sadly the League is thinking the same. They are searching for you, but they won't find you. The barrier around Hogwarts is preventing that."

"They seriously think I'm a spy? That's fantastic." Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr Filch's office door.

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." Dumbledore's voice sounds through the great hall. Artemis looked at professor Umbridge. Bad vibes was coming from the pink clad woman.

Artemis is disturbed from her thoughts when a new voice spoke. "Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome." Artemis resisted the urge to cover her ears. Her voice was so high pitched and annoying sounding. "Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!"' She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!"

Artemis really wanted to punch the woman. Nobody there was in Kindergarten. She should be speak to them like they were adults, or at least young adults.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

Artemis resisted the urge to flat out laugh at the woman. She noticed Zatanna doing the exact same thing. Her cheeks even turned a little pink.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching." Artemis just stared at the woman shocked of how she just changed personas. Maybe the woman was bipolar? Sure seemed like it. Artemis tuned the speech out and did a little snoopy dance inside when Umbridge was finished.

"Ron, we're supposed to show the first-years where to go!"

"Oh yeah,"' said Ron, who had obviously forgotten. "Hey - hey, you lot! Midgets!"

"Ron!"

"Well, they are, they're titchy . . ."

"I know, but you can't call them midgets! - First-years!" Hermione called commandingly along the table. "This way, please!"

"Looks like I'll see you later Artemis." Zatanna waved. "Dumbledore told me to leave with the first years, so I know where to go." Artemis waved her off and sighed. She got up and started to walk with Nevile. They caught up with Harry, when they say he didn't know the password.

"Really! Mimbuius mimbletonia! How convenient was that." Artemis grumbled as she climbed into the common room.

"Artemis!" Two boys crushed her into a hug.

"Can I please breathe?" Fred and George smirked at her. She observed them. They both grew tremendously since last time she saw them. They're Red hair a tad messier. Harry waved them a g'night and headed off.

"What are you doing back?" Fred-er-George? Well one of them asked.

"Trying to figure out how to tell you two apart." She frowned. They let out a hearty laugh.

**A/N: I hope this answers one or two questions ^_^ I was going to make this longer, but I don't have time so Please review!**


	4. Childs play

**Chapter 4: Childs play**

**A/n: I have a life outside of Fanfiction so I won't apologize for not updating. Thanking for being so patient ^_^ Enjoy! Oh and why is all my reviews for chapter 1?**

Artemis woke up the next day bright and early. Her head was ringing with thoughts of the day before. She saw Nevile, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, and George again. Zatanna left the team for her. The ex-archer frowns at the thought. This might complicate her reasoning for going back to the old school. Now she would have to include Zatanna in her plan. The young Magician will disagree greatly with Artemis' choice, but it's for the good of all wizards.

Artemis flips her legs over the bedside. A quick stretch later she went to shower and get dressed. As soon as she was done she saw that everyone was still sleep. She snuck off into the common room, where Hermione sat with a book.

"Hey." Artemis waves.

"Hello." The bookworm acknowledged her presence, but didn't look up from her book.

Artemis sat on a chair and let out a low sigh. She stared blankly at the fire place and let her thoughts swarm around her head. Tear trickled down her cheek as she thought about the ones she left. She didn't have to leave them, she could have fought harder, but she didn't. She needed to put others before herself. Artemis pulled her hand towards her face and wiped the tears away. She was thankful that Hermione was too busy with her book to even notice. Hermione stood up and walked towards the girls dorms in order to change into her school uniform. Zatanna and Ginny came down a few minutes later, silently giggling.

"Hey Arty." Zatanna chuckled a bit into her words. Artemis stared at her in suspicion.

"Hey Artemis." The red head smiled warmly. Several students began to pile down in a jumble. Ginny left to talk to Hermione while Artemis and Zatanna left for breakfast, not noticing the bulletin board at all.

"So do you believe that Voldemort is actually back?" Zatanna questions Artemis on the way to the great hall. They didn't notice the Golden Trio listening in behind them.

"Zee you're forgetting that I wasn't here last year." Artemis sighs," But since they say that Harry claims it, then yes I believe it."

"You're very trusting to him. What's up?" Zee nudged Artemis' arm.

"It all started in first year. I was sorted into Gryffindor bla bla bla. Harry and Ron fight a troll bla. Hermione makes them a trio more bla. Then I come in. I started to defend Harry against my brother and sometimes hung out with him. He didn't lie about the sorcerer's stone he risked his life for Rons little sister. So I believe anything he says. He's a great guy he really is." Artemis sat beside Zatanna in the Great hall. "I can't imagine him ever lying; he's too good for that."

Dozens of owls swooped into the hall, each carrying letters and packages. McGonagall handed everyone their schedules.

Monday:

Astronomy

Charms

Herbology

Defence Against the Dark Arts

Tuesday:

History of Magic

Potions

Transfiguration

Muggle Studies

Wednesday:

Divination

History of Magic

Charms

Potions

Thursday:

Defence Against the Dark Arts

Astronomy

Friday:

Herbology

Three classes and lunch later, Artemis headed towards Defense against the Dark Arts. She had been waiting for this particular class, because it was supposed to be a more hands on type of class. She sat down next to Hermione.

"Well, good afternoon!" she said, when finally the whole class had sat down.

The class mumbled a bit in response.

"Tut, tut," said Professor Umbridge. "That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply "Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge". One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," they chanted back at her.

There, now, said Professor Umbridge sweetly. That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please."

The class looked at her with a bored like expression. Artemis frowned at her words. She had a bad feeling pang in her chest. She put her wand away and grabbed her nicest quill. She turned back towards the board and it read:

Defence Against the Dark Arts

A Return to Basic Principles

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" stated Professor Umbridge. Artemis knew that every year there would be a new DADA teacher. The position was cursed or something.

"You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centred, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please"

She rapped the blackboard again; the first message vanished and was replaced by the 'Course Aims'.

1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic.

2. Learning to recognise situations in which defensive magic can legally

he used

3. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.

Artemis hurriedly copied this on to her parchment.

"Has everybody got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?" The professor questioned.

The class murmured a bit.

"I think we'll try that again," said Professor Umbridge. "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply, "Yes, Professor Umbridge", or "No, Professor Umbridge'. So: has everyone got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," rang through the room.

"Good," said Professor Umbridge. I should like you to turn to page five and read "Chapter One, Basics for Beginners". There will be no need to talk."

Artemis grabbed her book and plopped it on her desk. She slowly turned the page to where it needed to be. As she reached the third paragraph she felt herself doze off a bit. Hermione nudged her awake and Artemis gave her a grateful smile.

Artemis looked at the bookworm and noticed that she didn't have her book open. The ex-archer was positive that Hermione loved to learn. She did everything a teacher told her. What was wrong?

Artemis chose that moment to doze into a day dream. She really missed the team. Even that stupid speedster, Wally. She started to think about that time in Bialya.

"And what good's theory going to be in the real world?' said Harry loudly, his fist in the air. Artemis nearly jumped when Harry shouted. What the hell did she just miss?

Professor Umbridge looked up.

"This is school, Mr Potter, not the real world,"' she said softly.

"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting for us out there?"

"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Potter."

"Oh, yeah?" said Harry.

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" enquired Professor Umbridge in a horribly honeyed voice.

"Hmm, let's think . . ." said Harry in a mock thoughtful voice. "Maybe . . . Lord Voldemort?"

Ron gasped; Lavender Brown uttered a little scream; Neville slipped sideways off his stool. Professor Umbridge, however, did not flinch. She was staring at Harry with a grimly satisfied expression on her face.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr Potter."

Artemis chewed her bottom lip.

"Now, let me make a few things quite plain." Professor Umbridge stood up and leaned towards them. "You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead –"

"He wasn't dead," said Harry angrily, "but yeah, he's returned!"

"Mr-Potter-you-have-already-lost-your-house-ten-points-do-not-make-matters-worse-for-yourself,"said Professor Umbridge in one breath without looking at him. "As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. This is a lie"

"It is NOT a lie!" said Harry."I saw him, I fought him!"

"Detention, Mr Potter!" said Professor Umbridge triumphantly. "Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock. My office. I repeat, this is a lie. The Ministry of Magic guarantees that you are not in danger from any Dark wizard. If you are still worried, by all means come and see me outside class hours. If someone is alarming you with fibs about reborn Dark wizards, I would like to hear about it. I am here to help. I am your friend. And now, you will kindly continue your reading. Page five, "Basics for Beginners""

A/n: I guess this is a bit short :/ Oh well ^_^ Please review! I just love your questions! It gives me something to think about.


End file.
